Bloody Love
by Manaji
Summary: Dans un monde où les humains et les vampire cohabite, il cherche celui qu'il a perdu il y plus de 300 ans, ils étaient destinés l'uns à l'autre mais il a mit fin à sa vie. Yaoi Sasu/Naru ; Gaara/Hinata ; Sai/Sakura ;drama mais pas death fic
1. Prélude

**Prelude : Univers et Chaos**

****

**Vampire : Créature ressemblant aux humains normaux, possède une beauté envoutante et peuvent retractés leurs crocs.  
Contrairement au anciennes croyances, les vampires ne peuvent boire que le sang de leurs Rosaire et peuvent se nourrir normalement. Ils sont immortels mais pas intouchable et ne craignent pas la lumière du soleil.**

Humains : Créatures mortels et ephemères, certains d'entres eux sont destinés à devenir des Rosaire.  
Ils ont fait la paix avec les vampires mais sont les proies de Chimères ce qui fait qu'ils disparaissent peu à peu.

Chimères : Créatures hybrides, se sont de sortes de vampires qui ont mal tournées, dévorés par la haine et la rancoeur, ils vides de leurs sangs les humains qu'ils capturent jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et on longtemps fait porter la responsabilités de ses meurtres aux vampires qu'ils détestent à cause de leurs faibles pour leurs humains-Rosaires.

Rosaires : Signifie « Ceux qui n'existe que pour... », ce sont des humains destinés à un vampire depuis leurs naissance.  
On peut les considérés comme les « mariés » des vampire, ils gagnent lors de cet « union » l'immortalités en échange de leurs sangs, de leurs corps et de leurs amours.  
Le vampire sent la naissance de son Rosaire et ne vit que dans l'attente de se lié à lui, le Rosaire qui croise le regard de son vampire tombe immédiatement amoureux de celui-ci car ils sont destinés l'uns à l'autres.  
C'est lors d'une céremonie que l'humain, âgé de 17 ans, passe au statut de Rosaire, après ça si l'un des deux êtres venait à mourir l'autre ni survivrait pas car la douleur de cet perte causerais immédiatement un arrêt du coeur, ils sont leurs uniques raisons de vivres aucun ne voudrait survivre à l'autre.  
Si le futur Rosaire venait à mourir avant la céremonie, il se réincarnerait automatiquement mais dans une durée de temps non-déterminée, ce qui cause au vampire une grande souffrance moral, l'attente de la réincarnation pouvant durée plusieurs siècles.

**An 2308. Konoha.**

Il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, une voix le fit sursauté.

« Enfin...nous allons, nous retrouvés... »

Cet voix était profonde, grave, sensuel, elle lui donnait des frissons.

« Qui...qui me parle...? »

Aucune réponse, mais il sentit deux bras l'entourés et un souffle chaud lui effleuré la nuque, il lacha un gémissement. Il se retourna brusqument, il n'y avait personne.  
La voix résonna à nouveau.

« ...Bientôt... »

Il se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, le coeur battant la chamade. Encore ce rêve, cela faisait un mois qu'il le faisait et c'était de plus en plus précit.  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de calmée les battements de son coeur et dit :

- Calme-toi, Naruto, ce n'est qu'un rêve...

Forêt de Konoha, Palais Pourpre.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux corbeaux, au regard profond et à la peau pâle marche dans un couloir.

- Hé, Sasuke!!

- Hmm ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux émeuraude s'avançat vers lui.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Je n'en peux plus Gaara, il faut que je le vois!

- Ton Rosaire? Tu peux bien attendre encore une semaine...

- J'ai trop peur qu'on me l'arrache à nouveau!!

- Tu vas le marqué ?

« Marqué » à pour principe d'hypnotisé le futur Rosaire et de lui dessiné un pendragame sur le cou avec les ongle, l'obligeant à ne plus toucher personne d'autre que son vampire.

- NON! Je veux qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne voient que moi!!

Sur c'est paroles, il disparut dans un crac sonore.

- Sasuke, tu l'as perdu, il ya plus de trois siècle et maintenant que tu le retrouve tu es incapable d'attendre une petite semaine...

_A suivre..._

**Naruto :Waouw!! Il en jette ton texte!!  
Moi : Merci!!  
Sasuke : Et toi, Naruto, tu as l'air à croqué!!  
Naruto : Sasuke O/O...  
... : Salut, la compagnie!!  
Naruto/Sasuke : C'EST QUI LUI ?!  
Moi :AAAAAHHHH!!  
Naruto : Mana-chan, tu le connais ?!  
Sasuke : C'est qui ce guignol ?  
Moi : C'est...c'est...c'est Lavi de D.Gray-Man!!  
Naruto : Mais qu'est ce qui fout là ?!  
Lavi : Bah, merci c'est sympas, Lenalee et Allen sont sorties ensemble alors je m'ennuyait!!  
Moi: Pardon!!  
Lavi : OO STRIKE!!  
Moi : Hein ?  
Lavi : Veux-tu sortir avec moi?!  
Moi : Gnéééééééééééééééé!!  
Naruto/Sasuke : De quoi ?!  
Moi : Heu...heu...D'accord / !!  
Naruto/Sasuke : QUOI ?! OO!!  
Lavi : YATA!!  
Moi : / / Naru-kun, Sasu-kun, on se revoit demain!!  
Naruto/Sasuke : Heu...y c'est passé quoi là ?!  
Ed/Roy : Va savoir...  
Sasuke : Vous faites quoi là ?!  
Ed : Attend, Manaji amoureuse, on voulait voir ça !!  
Sasuke : Ca part en vrille --,**


	2. 1ère Lune

**1ère Lune : Rosaire**

****

Sasuke arriva à Konoha, les rues paisibles de la ville était cassiment vide mais il prit néenmoins soin de rentré ses crocs.  
Son coeur battait plus fort, il n'était pas loin, il le sentait.  
Ca faisait 17 ans qu'il attendait ce instant, depuis le moment où il avait à nouveau sentit la présence de son Rosaire au fond de son coeur.  
Dix-sept ans qu'il le savait grandir et qu'il attendait le moment de pouvoir enfin le faire sien.  
Suivant son instinct, il arriva dans un parc, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, il était là, Sasuke le sentait. C'est à cet instant qu'il l'aperçut.  
Endormis au pied d'un arbre, c'était un jeune garçon à la peau blanche et aux traits doux , ces cheveux fins et dorée s'agitaient doucement sous la brise de printemps, l'adolescent était grands et mince quoi que plus petit que lui.  
Il avait tout d'un petit ange.  
Le vampire passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Mon ange à moi!! »

Le jeune garçon sembla immergé de son doux sommeil, il s'étira, prit le livre posé sur ses genoux et se releva avec lenteur.  
Au moment ou il tourna vers lui ses yeux magnifique, bleus azure, s'écarquillèrent et il laissa retombé son livre au sol.  
Sasuke s'approcha lentement sans que le jeune homme esquive le moindre geste et le prit dans ses bras.

- Enfin...je te retrouve...Naruto...

Il le sentit tressailir contre lui mais aucun mouvement de fuite ne fut fait , l'adolescent ne cherchait pas à se dégager.

Naruto flottait comme dans un rêve, il ne comprenait pas, en croisant le regard du jeune homme, son corps avait cesser de fonctionné et il n'avait plus put faire un geste, son ruthme cardiaque s'était accelérer et le rouge lui était monté aux joues.  
Il avait vu le garçon s'approché et le prendre dans ses bras sans pourtant parvenir à faire le moindre mouvement, l'inconnu avait alors prit la parole.

- Enfin...je te retrouve...Naruto...

Naruto sursauta en entendant son prénom.

« Comment peut-il le connaître ? »

Mais surtout, sa voix, cette voix, la voix de ses rêves qu'il faisait depuis maintenant plus d'un mois.  
Le jeune homme se sentit à nouveau rougir et voulut prendre la parole quand quelque chose pénetra sa gorge, quelque chose de durs.  
L'évidence le frappa alors, ce garçon était bien trop beau pour être un simple humain, ce garçon...  
« Ce garçon est un vampire!! »  
La peur le traversa tel une lame mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne souffrait pas, il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur, au moment ou le vampire commença a aspiré son sang, Naruto gémit de plaisir, ses forces le quittaient, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes mais il ne voulait pas que sa s'arrête, la sensation lui plaisaient. Instinctivement, le jeune garçon rejeta la tête en arrière pour offrir une meilleur prise et s'accrocha au vampire.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement, le petit blond était incroyablement receptif, il retira ses crocs de ça gorge à regret, boire trop de sang avant la céremonie est dangereux pour un humain et il n'était pas question de mettre Naruto en danger.  
Il se lecha les lèvres, le jeune homme était toujours accrocher à lui, il vit ces genoux se débobée, Sasuke le soutient sans efforts dans ses bras et le reposa avec douceur contre le cerisier.  
Le vampire serait volontiers rester plus longtemps mais il devait rentré, il avait des responsabilités. Sasuke se releva et tourna les talons à ce moment il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à sa manche.  
Naruto l'avait retenu en attrapant sa veste, les yeux volés par la légere perte de sang, il semblait vouloir dire demander quelque chose.

- ...t...ton...

Le jeune garçon rassembla ses forces et dit :

- ...Ton...ton nom...?

Sasuke sourit et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke, mon ange.

Les yeux de Naruto se voilèrent pour finalement se refermer, sa main retomba au sol.  
Le jeune vampire (enfin par rapport au autres ; ) passa ses doigts sur la joue délicate.

- Je n'existe que pour te parler, je ne respire que pour te toucher, mon coeur ne continue à battre que pour te voir sourire, Naruto, mon précieux Rosaire...

Sasuke disparut dans un claquement sonore, il ne vit donc pas l'ombre menaçant tapit dans une ruelle sombre.

- Tu vas regretté d'être partit, petit frère.

Naruto se réveilla au couché du soleil, il se relevat endoloris de partout.

« J'ai de nouveau fait ce rêve étrange... »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, l'image du beau vampire lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, il se massa la nuque et ...

- Aïe !

Le jeune homme se tamponna à nouveau le cou, ça le piquait un peu.

« Est-ce que...! »

Naruto se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui, ouvrit la porte brutalement et fonçat à la salle de bain. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir et n'eut plus aucun doute, là à la basse du cou, on pouvait apercevoir deux petites traces de morsures.

« Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ?! Et ce vampire...il... »

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains et soudain se fut le noir complet, il s'était endormit debout.

_Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque...  
Une bouche avide contre la mienne...  
Des sentiments partagés qui sorte sous forme d'un prénom que maintenant je connais...  
Des mains sur ma peau me font frémir...  
Un visage plein de tendresse au dessus du mien...  
Nos deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un...  
Un phrase sortant de ma bouche...  
« Je t'aime, Sasuke... »_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours debout devant le miroir.

« Comment, j'ai pu m'endormir dans un endroit pareil ! »

Il s'assit sur le sol, les genoux tremblants, le corps engourdit par les sensation bien trop réel de son rêve.

- Je ne...comprend pas...

- Tu veux que je t'y aide ?

Il releva vivement la tête, un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans, se tenait devant lui. Il ressembalit à ...

- S...Sasuke ?!

« Non...Ce n'est pas lui ! Il lui ressemble beacoup mais ce n'est pas lui. »

- Je m'appelle Itachi, je suis le grand-frère de Sasuke.

- Son grand-frère ?

- Oui, vient avec moi, je t'expliquerais tous.

Naruto hésita un instant, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez cet homme.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il recula contre le mur.

- Non...

L'étranger continua à avançer vers lui.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas !

Itachi s'arrêta, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvre fine.

- Ca tombe bien...

Des crocs apparurent, longs, menaçants.

- Je préfere te faire souffrir!!

Il dégaina un sabre accrocher à sa hanche et fonçat sur le jeune homme, celui-ci esquiva la lame de justesse mais trébucha et tomba sur le sol, il sentit une douleur aigu lui vriller l'épaule, Itachi lui avait enfoncé son sabre dans l'épaule droite, le clouant au sol.  
Il se pencha vers sa nuque et dit :

- Je suis une Chimère, je ne suis pas comme mon frère, un stupide vampire ne vivant que pour un inutile Rosaire!!

Il cracha sur le sol.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arracher à lui...

Naruto sentit les crocs de la Chimère lui effleurés la gorge.

- Ne me touchez pas!!

Le jeune homme lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac, le faisant reculé, il tenta de se dégager mais le sabre le retenait prisonnier au sol.  
Itachi s'avançat à nouveau et le gifla violement.

- Ne m'énerve pas, sale humain, ou je me ferais un malin plaisir à te torturer!

Naruto voyait le monste s'approcher de lui, encore sonné par a claque, il tenta de le tenir éloinger avec son bras valide, Itachi l'attrapa et le tiens avec violence derrière sa tête.  
Le jeune homme vit une main passé sous sa chemise, son corps se crispa de dégout et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux saphirs.

- N...non!

« Non, arrêtez, je ne veux pas ! Sasuke... »

Naruto sentit alors deux crocs pénétrées sa gorge, prit d'une horreur soudaine il se mit à gigoté et à crier.

- NON ! NON! Sasuke...SASUKE!!

_A suivre ..._

Moi : Ouf, voilà le nouveau chapitre est enfin bouclé !  
Naruto : Manaji, tu es cruel avec moi ! TTTT  
Moi : Pardon, Naru-kun mais pense qu'après ça, Sasuke sera au petit soins!!  
Naruto : Il va pas me tuer, Itachi ?  
Sasuke : Naru-chan, tu sais bien qu'elle ne fait jamais de death fics.  
Naruto : Ah oui, c'est vrai !  
Lavi : Salut, la compagnie !!  
Moi : Lavi-chan  
Lavi : Mon ange  
Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce gringalet...  
Naruto : Sasu-chan, ne soit pas méchant!!  
Sasuke : Mais c'est vrai, y fait pitié avec son espèce de petit marteau.  
Lavi : C'est un maillet fait d'Innoncence, regardez, Petit maillet, Grand maillet, grandis, grandis, grandis!! ( Le maillet est devenue énorme)  
Naruto/Moi : Waouw!!  
Sasuke : Pff...Je suis sur que le poids à même pas changé!!  
Lavi : Dis-tu veux bien me le tenir ?  
Sasuke : Donne, je suis sur quand faite...HYAA!!  
BAAAAMMM  
Naruto/Moi : SASUKE!!  
Lavi : Oups...  
Moi : Lavi, y pesait combien ton maillet ?!  
Lavi : Et bien, à la base y pèse 5 kilos, et je l'ai agrandis fois 1000, donc 5 multiplié par 1000...  
Naruto/Moi : OO Impossible!!  
Lavi : ?  
Naruto : Sasuke TTTT  
Sasuke : XX  
Moi : Je crois que je vais appeler le SAMU --;


	3. 2 ème Lune

Titre : Bloody Love

Genre : Romance/Drame/fic vampire

Résumer : Dasn un monde ou les vampire et les humains cohabite, il cherche celui qu'il a perdu il y a 3 siècle, ils étaient destinés l'uns à l'autre mais son ange à mit fin à ses jours, le laissant seul...il cherche une réponse...et il attend son retour... Mais et si c'était leurs destin d'être toujours séparer ?! Non, il refuse de laisser les choses se reproduire.

Paring : Sasuke/Naruto ( Naru/Sasu à la fin ) ; Gaara/Hinata ; Sai/Sakura ( à la fin)

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Sasuke serait déja revenu et Naruto ne serait plus puceau loin de là !! NYARK XD

...

******2ème Lune : Soufrances...**

Sasuke ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait une horrible impression, au fond de la gorge, il tenta de l'oublier en se plongeant dans les nombreux rapports posé sur son bureau. Mauvaise idée, il était tombé sur les fiches des nouvelles victimes de Chimères, c'était vraiment démoralisant, 500 humains avait trouvé la mort en l'espace de un mois.  
Le vampire poussa un soupir et se leva, maintenant c'était son épaule qui le faisait souffrir, une peur inexpliquable lui bloquait la gorge, Gaara qui l'aperçut se dirigea vers lui une mine inquiète.

- Sasuke, ça na va pas ? Tu es très pâle!!

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai le coeur serré...

Soudain une voix plaintif retentit, l'appelant au secour. Il jeta un regard surprit à Gaara mais celui-ci le fixait toujours, il n'avait surement pas ouvert la bouche, le cris résonna à nouveau de manière très distincte cette fois.

« NON ! Sasuke...SASUKE!! »

- Naruto!!

Sasuke n'avait pas put retenir son cris, le roux le regardait à présent avec des yeux agrandit de surprise.

- Qui ? Ton Rosaire ?

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je le sent!!

- Attend, Sasuke, tu ne sais pas se qui t'attend là-bas!!

- Je m'en fiche!!

- Non, attend, Sas...

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Naruto avait mal, il souffrait, Itachi allait bientôt commencer à aspiré son sang, il ne voulait pas, l'impression de bonheur qu'il avait éprouver lorsque que c'était Sasuke n'était absolument pas présente.  
Il frissonait, la Chimère semblait prendre un certain plaisir à prolongée l'attente, léchant parfois le cou du jeune homme lui arrachant des larmes de dégoût.  
Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule, il commençait à s'engourdir, Itachi le remarquant sans doute déplaça la lame du sabre, lui arrachant un cris de douleur.

- Ne t'endord pas, si je ne te voit pas souffrir se n'est pas drôle!!

Il replongea ces crocs dans le chair tendre de son cou, et Naruto sut qu'il allait commencer à aspiré son sang, il ferma les yeux et se crispa attendant le moment du supplice.Mais un claquement sonore lui fit à nouveau ouvrir les yeux.  
Le jeune homme aperçut des cheveux et une cape ténèbre, puis des yeux perçant qu'il reconue aussitôt.

« Sasuke!! »

Il en pleura presque de soulagement, Itachi avait retiré ces crocs et c'était retourné, il lança de manière sarcastique :

- Tu me dérange, petit frère, dommage j'aurais bien aimer pouvoir m'occuper de ton Rosaire chéri!!

Sasuke se sentit tombé quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait dans un appartement qu'il ne connaisait pas, il se retourna et là son sang se glaça, Naruto était allongé dans son sang sous une silhouette qu'il ne connaisait que trop bien.  
Itachi, son traitre de grand-frère, se tourna à son tour en affichant un sourire heureux car conscient d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, le vampire sentit la haine l'envahir, il envoya un coup de pied sur son frère, qui dut s'écarter de Naruto pour l'esquivé, celui-ci en profita pour arracher avec un gémissement de douleur le sabre que Itachi lui avait planté dans l'épaule. En voyant ça, Sasuke sentit sa colère redoublé, il fonçat sur son frère, la haine ayant décuplé sa vitesse.

Naruto avait bien du mal à suivre le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, les coup de poings et de pieds était si rapide qu'il les voyait à peine, il vit Itachi envoyé son pied dans les côtes de Sasuke, celui-ci executa un flip arrière pour esquivé le coup, la Chimère voulut en profité pour le frappé mais le jeune vampire prit appuie sur ses mains et fouetta le visage de son frère avec sa jambe gauche, celui-ci recula en grognant puis jetant un regard incertain vers l'exterieur, un hurlement de bête sauvage se fit entendre.

- Tu as de la chance petit frère, on m'appelle mais croit moi, on se reverra!!

- Et à ce moment, je te tuerais!!

- Encore faudrait-il que tu y parvienne.

Itachi tourna un visage mauvais vers Naruto, celui-ci frissona de peur.

- A bientôt, Naruto-kun, je te l'ai promis, je te tuerais lentement mais surement, ton corps m'a l'air bien agréable!!

Le jeune garçon déglutit péniblement, les horribles sensations des mains de la Chimère sur sa peau lui revinrent en mémoire, il en tremblait encore d'horreur, il avait une envie tenace de vomir sans pourtant y parvenir, ne pouvant plus le regarder en face il baissa la tête.

- Salaud, casse-toi avant que te tue!!

- Bien sur, aurevoir petit frère...

Itachi disparut dans une épaisse fumée noir.  
Naruto entendit les pas de Sasuke s'approcher, instinctivement il mit sa main sur sa gorge pour cacher les marque de morsure faites par Itachi, il en avait trop honte.

Le jeune vampire s'approcha de son petit ange, il était tremblant et avait le regard résolument baisser vers le sol, Sasuke s'accroupit en face de lui et posa avec douceur sa main contre sa joue, pendant que de l'autre il soignais sa blessure à l'épaule.

- Naruto...

Il le sentit tressailir mais il ne releva pas la tête.

- Naruto, regarde-moi...

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre mais plutôt une demande, le jeune garçon sursauta à nouveau mais ne voulait toujours pas lever son visage.

- Regarde-moi...

Alors avec douceur, pour ne pas l'effrayé, il lui releva le menton. Son miracle blond avait le visage marqué par plusieurs coups, des gifles surement, ses yeux était humides, il avait pleuré. Enfin, il parla, la voix encore enroué par les sanglots.

- Tu es venu...tu es vraiment venu !

- Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, il ne t'aurait pas fait autant de mal...

- Mais, tu n'y es pour rien !

Sasuke lui fit un doux sourire mais ces yeux était pleins de remorts.

- C'est là que tu te trompe, si mon frère s'en ai prit à toi c'est uniquement parce que nous sommes liés d'une certaine manière...

- Nous sommes...liés ?

- Oui, mais c'est un peu compliqué, on...

Il stoppa sa phrase, remarquant la main que Naruto avait posé sur sa gorge.

- Tu es aussi blessé à la nuque ?

Le vampire vit les yeux de son protégé s'agrandirent, les pupilles dilatés par la peur.

- Non...non, je n'ai rien.

Mais il n'y crut pas une seconde, Naruto mentait c'était clair, Sasuke reprit avec douceur.

- Naruto, montre-moi...

- Non !

Le jeune homme s'était mit à secoué la tête, il pleurait, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux et convulsifs.

- Naruto...

- Non...non...je ne veux pas !!

Il n'aimait pas voir son petit ange dans cet état mail il fallait qu'il vérifie, on ne savait jamais , ça pouvait être une blessure grave.  
Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras , se pencha sur le visage de l'adolescent, et lui embrassa doucement les yeux, le garçon ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser, il essuya les larmes du blonds avec sa manche en continuant à l'embrassé avec douceur, le faissant lentement se détendre dans ses bras.  
Alors tout doucement avec douceur, il prit la main de Naruto, celui-ci se crispa.

- Naruto, montre...

- Non...non...laisse-moi !

- Naruto, s'il-te-plait...

Il continua de secoué la tête, résistant à sa main mais vite, il rendit les armes, le corps à nouveau secoué de sanglots. Sasuke écarta doucement la main de son protégée et la retira de son cou, il retient à grande peine un hoquet de surprise, sur la gorge de Naruto se trouvait les deux marque qu'il lui avait faite lui même mais juste en dessous on pouvait nettement aperçevoir une autre traces de morsure, le vampire sentit la colère l'envahir.

- C'est Itachi qui t'a fait ça ?

- O...Oui.

« Ca grand-frère, croit moi, tu me le payeras ! »

Naruto leva vers lui un visage ravagés par les larmes, Sasuke lui sourit tendrement pour lui monter qu'il n'était pas en colère, il posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune garçon, une lumière bleu s'en échappa, quelques secondes plus tard les traces de crocs avaient disparuent.  
Le jeune homme se mit à tâté sa gorge, les deux marques avaient disparent mais Naruto ne se sentait pas mieux, l'impression des crocs et de la langue d'Itachi était imprimé en lui comme au fer rouge. Presque inconsciement il s'accrocha à la manche de Sasuke et lui demanda en rougissant :

- Mord-moi, s'il-te-plait !

Sasuke regarda l'adolescent pendant plusieurs secondes sans avoir la moindre réaction.

« Pourquoi, y me demande de faire ça ?! »

- Naruto...

- S'il-te-plait, je n'arrive pas à oublier la sensation de ses croc planté dans ma gorge, je ne supporte pas ça !  
Mais avec toi, c'est différent, avec toi je n'ai pas cette sensation d'être sale...

La bouche du jeune vampire s'étira en un doux sourire, il prit à nouveau Naruto dans ses bras et se pencha lentement vers lui, mais il dévia sa trajectoire, au lieu de se penché vers sa gorge, il s'empara de ces lèvres avec douceur pour évité de l'effaroucher.  
Sasuke vit les yeux de son ange blond s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise, puis se fermée doucement, il continua à l'embrassé sans chercher à appronfondir le baiser puis il libéra ses lèvres, mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et finalement enfonçat, avec une lenteur calculée ,ses crocs dans la chair rose de son cou.

Naruto gémit, la tête renversée en arrière, il aimait cet sensations, elle lui procurait des frissons de plaisir.Quand le vampire se mit à aspiré son sang, il se serra contre lui en poussant un gémissement de délice, sa vision commençait à se brouillé mais il s'en fichait, il sentit alors la langue du brun passé sur sa peau.  
A cet instant Naruto eut la certitude ,au plus profond de lui, que Sasuke était le seul au monde à pouvoir lui procuré de tels sensations.

Sasuke sentit le jeune garçon le lâché, il s'était endormit.

« Pas très étonnant avec tout ce qui c'est passé ! »

Soudain une douleur lui transperçat le coeur, des souvenirs défillait devant ses yeux.

Flash-back :

_Ton corps était allongé devant moi. Je savait que tu ne bougerait plus mais je te secouais ,quand même, les yeux remplits de larmes._

_- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!_

_Ma voix était étranglés par mes propres sanglots, mes mains était tachés par le sang de celui que j'aimait._

_- Pourquoi, je ne comprend pas..._

_J' avais mal, mon coeur se mourrait dans sa poitrine et pourtant je ne mourrerait pas, nous n'étions pas encore liés._

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?! Pourquoi t'être donné la mort ?!_

_Je m'effondrais sur ta poitrine, m'accrochant à toi, tu es partit avant moi, tu m'as laissé seul._

_- Pourquoi ?! Naruto...pourquoi ?!_

Sasuke poussa un cris et se releva, couvert de sueur, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il baissa les yeux vers son petit ange, celui-ci dormait toujours paisiblement, le jeune vampire caressa doucement sa joue, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, réel sous ses doigts.  
Des larmes peu à peu coulèrent le long de ses joues, il avait eut peur, tellement peur, de le perdre à nouveau, il serra Naruto contre lui et dit la voix tremblante :

- Je ne te laisserais plus partir sans moi, mon Naruto... Jamais plus, je ne te lacherais!

_A__ suivre..._

...

**************Moi : Ah, ouf, new chapitre posté !!  
Sasuke : TTTT  
Naruto : Mais Sasuke, pourquoi tu pleures ?! OO  
Sasuke : C'est à cause de ce putn de flash-back, c'était trop horrible et j'arrive plus à m'arrêter!  
Moi : C'était si horrible que ça ?!  
Sasuke : C'est toi l'auteur, tu devrais la savoir!!  
Moi : Heu, oui, j'avoue c'est assez horrible mais n'oublions pas que c'est unr romance dramatique!!  
Naruto : Pardon, c'est ma faute si tu pleure TTTT  
Sasuke : Oh, non, ne pleure pas naruto TTTT  
Moi : je sent que moi aussi je vais me mettre à pleuré TTTT  
Lavi : Salut la compag... Heu qu'est ce qui vous arrive Oo !!  
Moi/Naru/Sasu : TTTT !!  
Lavi : Ah...ok --;**


	4. 3ème Lune

**Titre : Bloody Love**

**Genre : Romance/Drame/fic vampire**

**Résumer : Dans un monde ou les vampire et les humains cohabite, il cherche celui qu'il a perdu il y a 3 siècle, ils étaient destinés l'uns à l'autre mais son ange à mit fin à ses jours, le laissant seul...il cherche une réponse...et il attend son retour... Mais et si c'était leurs destin d'être toujours séparer ?! Non, il refuse de laisser les choses se reproduire. ( Fic Yaoi avec Lemon, vous êtes prévenue)**

**Paring : Sasuke/Naruto ( Naru/Sasu à la fin ) ; Gaara/Hinata ; Sai/Sakura ( à la fin)**

**Disclaimer : Non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Sasuke serait déja revenu et Naruto ne serait plus puceau loin de là !! NYARK XD**

* * *

**Eternelle-blue : Alors pour tes deux questions qui ne me force pas à dévoiller la suite de l'histoire XD **

**- Les Chimères sont justement souvent des vampires qui ont perdu leurs Rosaire, les Rosaires sont en réalité souvent découvert jeunes, ne pouvant être transformé avant leurs 17 ans, un certains nombres meurt avant, accident, maladeie et même parfois il se suicide, ainsi le vampire se retrouve seul et tous n'on pas comme Sasuke la volonté, ils se laisse rongés par la haine du monde qui les entoure et le démon que chaque vampire possède en eux les dévore, ils deviennent donc des chimère et souvent se ne sont plus que l'ombres de ce qu'ils étaient.**

**- Si le vampires meurt avant sont Rosaires et avant la céremonie, le rosaire est libéré des liens qui le lié à son vampire, sont amour inconditionnel devient un amour normal, il peut donc aimmé quelqu'un d'autre et tenté de reprendre une vie normal mais peut on se courage et mettent fin à leurs jours, la mort du vampire empêchant également la réincarnation, les Rosaires suivent souvent leurs Vampires dans la morts.**

**

* * *

**

3ème Lune : Venin

Naruto se réveilla doucement, il ouvrit ses yeux encore ensommeillé et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaisait pas.  
Il se releva d'un coup, la pièce était spacieuse, décoré principalement dans les tons bleutée, une immense fenêtre donné sur un grand jardin, la chambre contenait aussi un bureau, deux armoires, une table basse deux tables de nuit disposées des deux côtés du lit.  
Le jeune homme se releva et rougit en se rendant compte qu'il ne portait plus de haut mais juste un jean, il se dirigea vers une des armoires et l'ouvrit, bizarement celle-ci ne contenait que des kimonos mais il y avait plusieurs taille, des tailles enfants, adolescent et adultes, les kimonos était surtout blanc, orange, rouge ou bleu.

« Cette armoire a dut apartenir à une seul personne, mais pourquoi il y encore les vêtements enfants ? »

Trop curieux pour résister, il se dirigea vers la deuxième armoire, elle contenait également des kimonos de plusieurs tailles mais ceux-cu était plutôt dans les tons bleu et n'était surement pas l'armoire de la même personne.  
Naruto jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, ce n'était surement qu'une impression mais cette pièce lui semblait étrangement famillière et pourtant il était sur de n'être jamais venue dans cette jeune homme se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit pour s'y asseoir, il remarqua alors que c'était un lit deux place et que celui-ci semblait avoir été agrandis au fil du temps.

« Peut être que des frères ou des soeurs dormait ici... »

A ce moment là, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et rougit en voyant Sasuke entré.

* * *

Quand le jeune vampire entra, la première chose qu'il vit fut Naruto assit sur son lit et qui regardait avec curiosité ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres c'était bien Naruto ça, toujours aussi curieux.  
Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et tourna la tête vers, prenant immédiatement une jolie teinte rouge.

« Trop mignon. »

Le jeune vampire s'approcha du lit, respirant l'odeur de cette pièce, il l'a détestait cette chambre, elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs mais depuis que Naruto y était, elle semblait revenir à la vie.  
Sasuke s'assit à côté du jeune garçon, en continuant de lui sourire.

- Tu te s'en mieux ?

- Heu...oui.

- Tu étais tellement fatigué, hier, que tu t'es endormit mais bon c'était compréhensible !

Naruto sembla réflechir à ce qu'il avait bien put arriver avant qu'il s'endorme et soudain il rougit encore plus si c'était possible, il devait se rappeler du baiser, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de prendre quelque couleur en y repensant, c'est le jeune homme qui décida de brisé le silence :

- On est où ici ?

- Dans le palais Pourpre.

- Quoi ?! Le château du prince des Uchiwa, le clan le plus puissants des vampire ?!

- Bah oui, puisque c'est moi.

- Hein ?!

- Je m'appelle Sasuke « Uchiwa ».

Son petit ange le regardait maintenant avec des yeux agrandit de surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit son air ahurit puis il se pencha vers lui le faisant reculé et s'empara de ses lèvres.

* * *

Naruto vit Sasuke approcher dangereusement son visage du sien, mais il ne put que reculé légerement, quand ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de du jeune vampire, couleur de nuit, le jeune homme ne put plus faire un seul geste, il se sentait comme hypnotisée par ce regard.  
En sentant la bouche douce et chaude de Sasuke se posé sur la sienne, il ferma automatiquement les yeux et se serra contre lui, le baiser du vampire se fit plus ardent, il sentit la langue de celui-ci lécher ses lèvres ,instinctivement il entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, se mélangeant, ne faisant presque plus qu'une.  
Quand, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la bouche du ténebreux glissa dans son cou, il voulait le mordre c'était certain mais Sasuke semblait se retenir pour éviter de rajouté une perte de sang à sa fatigue. Naruto gémit doucement et se sera plus fort dans les bras du brun à cet instant il sentit un souffle chaud dans son oreille et Sasuke lui dit la voix rauque :

- Naruto, je t'aime...

Il se figea dans ces bras, les yeux grands ouvert, les joues en feu, Sasuke l'aimait, il l'aimait lui, Naruto Uzumaki, un simple sentit une bouffée de chaleur le traversée tout entier.

« Il m'aime, moi! »

Rouge de confusion et bégayant un peu, il voulut répondre :

- Je...

- SASUKE-KUN !!

Naruto stoppa sa phrase et sentit Sasuke se détacher de lui, le visage crispée par la colère, à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune fille au cheveux roses et aux yeux verts entra en criant :

- Te voilà enfin !!

* * *

Sasuke entendait son coeur battre à tout rompre, il l'avait fait, il s'était déclaré, il attendait que son petit ange réagise avec l'impression d'avoir avaler des serpents.

- Je...

Mais à ce moment il avait fallut qu'Elle arrive, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de la réduire en poussiè, Sakura Haruno.  
Il se décolla à regret de Naruto, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa colè cria avec son habituel voix aigu.

- Te voilà enfin !!

A ce moment, la jeune vampire (oui s'en est une) sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Naruto qu'elle toisa avec un méprit non dissimulé.

- Oh, tu étais occupé ?!

- Sakura, la prochaine fois tu me feras le plaisir de toqué et d'éviter de crié ainsi quand tu sais très bien qu'il y a un blessé dans le palais!!

- Mais, Sasuke-kun, je voulais te voir moi!!

- Pff...

« Pitié, quand me laissera t'elle tranquille ?! »

Elle se jeta alors à son cou et dit :

- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas venue mangé avec moi ce matin ?!

- Parce que d'habitude, je le fait ?

- Sasuke-kun, tu es méchant!!

- Non, réaliste.

Le jeune vampire vit que Naruto regardair la scène avec un air perdu, il voulut se dégager pour lui expliquée mais Sakura ne voulait pas le lâché.

- Sakura, lâche-moi.

- D'accord mais avant...

Sasuke vit tout de suite qu'elle voulait l'embrassé mais il détourna vite la tête, ce qui fait que les lèvres de Sakura ne trouvèrent pas sa bouche mais sa joue, elle le lâcha enfin en rallant :

- Mais, Sasuke-kun, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ?!

- Parce que j'en avait pas envie mais alors pas du tout!!

Elle jeta alors un regard mauvais à son petit ange et cracha presque :

- C'est qui « lui »?!

La jeune vampire avait cracher le mot « lui » pour bien montré son méprit du fait que le blond était un garçon. Sasuke sentait qu'il n'allait pas tardé à explosé.

* * *

Naruto n'aimait pas cette fille, il l'avait su dès qu'elle l'avait toisé avec un mépris à peine voilée. Quand il l'a vit sauté au cou de Sasuke, il s'était sentit envahir d'une colère noir.

« Est-ce que...c'est ça la jalousie ? »

Mais l'attitude du jeune vampire eut bien vite l'effet de le rassuré, il semblait aussi froid qu'un glaçon, il n'avait fait aucun sourire à la jeune vampire et lui parlait avec un certain méprit mais cela ne sembla pas découragée « Sakura » qui avait eut l'audace d'essayé de lui volée un baiser, Naruto eut d'abord peur, que Sasuke ne réagise pas et était déjà près à bondir pour les séparés mais le ténebreux avait vu la chose venir et avait détourné la tête juste à temps, ce qui permit néenmoin à la garçe de l'embrasé sur la joue.

« C 'est décidé, je la déteste!! »

La fille se tourna alors brusquement vers lui et cracha :

- C'est qui « lui »?!

A l'entente ironique voir harnieuse du mot « lui », Naruto se crispa, la fille l'observait avec une haine féroce, il lui renvoya son regard et répondit d'une voix sèche :

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Sans qu'il en comprenne les raisons, elle blêmit, se tourna vers Sasuke et dit d'une voix rendu hystérique :

- Ce n'est pas possible...il ment !!

- Non, il ne ment pas.

Sasuke avait répondut d'une voix monotone et froide, sakura se détourna et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, les laissant dans un silence embarrasé que le vampire fini par brisée.

- Désolé, elle ne veut pas me lâchée, c'est un vrai pot de colle!!

- Ce n'est rien...

- Je suis désolée, je sais qu'elle peut se montré grossière, surtout n'écoute pas ce qu'elle te dit, ces paroles sont commes du venin.

- ...Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit aussi violement en entendant mon nom ?

Naruto avait posé la question en regardant les draps, il l'avait posée sans vraiment y pensé, ce n'était qu'un détail mais il sentit alors la main de Sasuke se posé sur sa joue, lui caressant le visage, le jeune homme releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le jeune vampire le regardait avec des yeux remplits de tristesse comme s'il souffrait de quelque chose sans pouvoir le dire.

- Sa...Sasuke ?

- Il est tard, tu dois avoir faim, prend des vêtements dans une des armoires et rejoint moi je t'attend derrière la porte...

Il retira sa main et le laissa seul avec ses pensées.

« Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi souffre t-il autant ? Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Sasuke ? »

Naruto farfouilla dans la première armoire qu'il avait ouverte et prit un kimono bleu clair qui semblait être à sa jeune homme sortit et vit Sasuke qui l'attendait adossé au mur, quand il l'aperçut celui-ci lui prit la main et le tira derrière lui.  
Au moment où ils allaient entré dans la salle à manger, un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts profonds en sortit, Naruto le détallait attentivement, mais caché derrière Sasuke l'inconnue ne le vit pas tout de suite.

- Ah, Sasuke, Sakura te cherchait, je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille mais bon...J'imagine qu'elle ne m'a pas écouter !

- Elle m'a trouvé ça je te l'assure, elle m'a même déranger si tu veux tout savoir !

- Pff, qu'elle nouille cette fille !!

Naruto se sentait mieux, Sasuke ne semblait pas du tout avoir la même attitude avec ce vampire qu'avec Sakura,il pouvait donc en déduire qu'ils étaient amis et donc qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
C'est à ce moment que le roux sembla s'aperçevoir de sa présence, il vit ces yeux s'agrandir et l'entendit murmurer :

- Ca alors...

Naruto n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et se contenta de sourire timidement, Sasuke le fit passer devant lui et le présenta.

- Voici, Naruto, il a eut quelque gros ennuis hier et je l'ai donc ramener ici.

- En...Enchanté.

- Moi aussi, je m'appelle Gaara no Subaku, mais appelle moi gaara tout cour, je suis le vampire du feu.

Naruto fut rassurer par le ton chaleureu de sa voix et en entendant l'appelation de vampire du feu, leve un oeil interrogatif vers Sasuke.  
Ce la correspond à l'élement que nous maîtrison, moi je maîtrise la glaçe, Sakura c'est le poison.

« La glaçe ? Ca lui correspond plutôt bien ^^ »

- Naruto, tu pourrais juste m'attendre à l'interieur, il faut que je dise quelque chose à Gaara.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Le jeune homme savait que poser des question ne servirait à rien aussi salua t'il Gaara et entra dans la salle à manger.

* * *

Sasuke poussa un soupir, Gaara continuait à fixer la porte par laquelle Naruto était sortit puis semblant soudain retrouvé l'usage de la parole , il s'écria :

- C'est lui, c'est son portrait craché, je n'arrive pas y croire!!

- C'est dur, Sasuke ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est le même qu'avant même s'il ne se souvient plus de rien, c'est le même regard, le même sourire,la même voix, le même visage, c'est son portrait craché!! je l'aime toujours mais...

- Tu as peur ?

- ...Oui, j'ai peur de le perdre à nouveau, je n'ai jamais put comprendre ce qui c'était passé et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, d'ailleur mieux vaut qu'il ignore se qu'il s'est passé à l'époque.

- Naruto n'a jamais voulut te faire souffrir, Sasuke...

- Je le sais, il est trop gentil, il culpabilise très vite et c'est surement ça qui l'a perdu!!

Soudain, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

- Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, il y a 300 ans!!

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto venait de quitter la bibliothèque, Sasuke avait énormement de travail et pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie il lui avait montré où elle se trouvait, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.  
Sakura et Sasuke semblait se disputés.

- Sasuke, je ne comprend pas ton attirance pour cet humain !!

- Sakura, je te le répète, soit respectueuse!

- C'est peut-être ton Rosaire mais ça reste un mec !

- Chez nous les vampires, tu sais pourtant que le sexe du partenaire n'est pas important.

- Mais il ne pourras pas te donner d'héritier et pourtant tu sais que c'est ce que les gens attendent de toi !

- Je me fiche pas mal de ça !

- Moi, je pourrais t'offrir un descendant, Sasuke, choisit-moi !

- Tu rêve, pour moi il n'y a que lui qui compte.

- Mais qu'est ce que ce Naruto à de plus que moi ?!

Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait pas tout mais il était bien content de représentée plus qu'elle dans le coeur de -ci s'était détourné de Sakura mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et continuait à craché son venin.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ?! Ce Naruto et toi était destinée l'uns à l'autre, il y a 300 ans!!

« Quoi ?! »

- Mais il s'est suicidée et t'a laissé seul !!!

« Suicidée... »

Sous le choc, Naruto laissa tombé ses livres, son corps se mit à trembler violement.

« Non..., je ne veux pas!! Pardon, je ne pouvais pas...rester près de toi...Sasuke...je ne veux pas...me... »

- Naruto ?!

Le jeune homme releva des yeux agrandient d'horreur vers un Sasuke inquiet.

« Non...pardonne-moi Sasuke, je ne voulais pas...je... »

- Tu as entendu ?

« Je suis en train de...me souvenir...non...je...je... »

Il ne sentit pas les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues, soudain Naruto se retourna et se mi à courir, suivit par Sasuke.

- Naruto!! Attend !!

- NON !!

Mais, il n'était pas assez rapide et le jeune vampire le rattrapa par le bras.

- Naruto, laisse moi t'expliquer !

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui d'un coup et cria :

- NON, ARRÊTE !!! JE NE VEUX PAS ...JE NE VEUX PAS...

Naruto s'accrochait à lui, les poings ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne veux pas !! »

- JE... JE ...

- Naruto...

- NON !! NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM, NE SOIT PAS AMOUREUX DE MOI, NE ME SOURIT PAS COMME CA !! JE NE SAIT PAS...JE NE SAIS PLUS...PARDON JE NE VEUX PAS...JE NE TE MERITE PAS !!

- Narut...

- NON!!!! NON!! JE NE VEUX PAS !! ARRÊTE !!

- Mais...

- NON !!!! JE NE VEUX PAS ME SOUVENIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_A suivre..._

_**Moi : Pardonnez-moi, chers lecteur, du retard que j'ai prit TT  
Naruto : T'inquiète, Mana-chan, nous ont te pardonne !!  
Moi : Merci TT_TT  
Naruto : En plus ton texte est super long !!  
Moi : Il fait 13 pages.  
Naruto : Wouav !!  
Lavi : Dit Mana-chan, c'est quoi la musique que t'écoute depuis tout à l'heure ?  
Moi : Ah, c'est « Liberi Fatali », c'est l'opening de Final Fantasy VIII ^_^  
Lavi : C'est un peu glauque...  
Moi : Mais non, ça me met dans l'ambience !! Et puis quand on est un perso de -man je pense qu'on ne peux pas se permettre de dire ça !  
Lavi: t'as pas tord, c'est d'ailleur pour ça que je t'aime !!  
Moi : Merci ^///^  
Sasuke : J'espère que tu postera la suite plus rapidement...  
Moi : OUI, je suis même prête à cracher du sang pour ça!!!  
Sasuke : Heu...je n'irais pas non plus jusque là !  
Naruto : Tiens c'est quoi ça ?  
Moi : c'est un nouveau manga que j'ai acheté, c'est trop marrant!!  
Lavi : Ah, bon ?  
Sasuke : Naru-chan, lit nous le titre.  
Naruto : Ok, alors c'est... « LES DESCENDANTS DES TENEBRES »?!!!!  
Lavi : Quoi ?!  
Sasuke : Et tu oses nous dire que c'est « marrant » ???!!!!!!!  
Moi : Mais heu... TT_TT!!!! **_


	5. 4ème Lune

**4 ème Lune :Rencontre entre un Rosaire et un Vampire **

____

**- NON !!!! JE NE VEUX PAS ME SOUVENIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke resta figé, masi de quoi ne voulait t'il donc pas se se dégagea d'un coup et s'enfuie en courant.**

**- Et merde !**

**Il se lança à sa poursuite mais le jeune garçon l'avait déjà semé, il s'aperçut alors qu'une des portes menant aux jardins étaient ouverte, dans sa précipitation, le blond avait oublié de bien la refermé.  
Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire.**

**« Est-ce qu'il serait là-bas ? »**

**Il se dirigea en courant vers le grand cerisier, fouilla un peu dans les buissons placés autour et sourit tendrement, il était là, comme à l'époque.**

_Flash-back :_

_Sasuke (12 ans) était assit dans la bibliothèque et tournait rageusement les pages d'un livre, Gaara entra alors._

_- Ca ne va pas, Sasuke ?_

_- Je me suis disputé avec Naruto..._

_- C'est bien la première fois !_

_Il répondit par un vague grognement._

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Cet imbécile, c'est mit en tête que je ferais mieux d'épousser une femme, pour pouvoir avoir un héritier !_

_- Et ?_

_- Ca m'a tellement énerver que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir alors..._

_- Ce n'est pas très malin..._

_- Il reviendra à l'heure du dîner._

_- Il est minuit passé..._

_- Tu déconne là ?!_

_- J'aimerais bien._

_- Fait chi** !!_

_Il se leva et partit en vitesse, fouillant les moindre recoins du palais, masi il n'était nul part, Sasuke se dirigea vers le jardin, il commençait à avoir peur et si Naruto l'avait prit au sérieux et qu'il était vraiment partit ?!_

_« Je suis trop con !! »_

_Soudain, un bruit lui parvint._

_« On dirait des pleurs... »_

_Le jeune vampire se dirigea vers le grand cerisier, plus il avançait plus pleurs étaient écarta doucement les buissons, Naruto était là, en train de pleuré._

_- Naruto..._

_L'interreser sursauta en entendant sa voix et se mit à begayé :_

_- Sa...Sasuke...par...pardon...je..._

_Le ténebreux le prit doucement dans ses bras._

_- Pardonne-moi, Naruto, je n'aurais jamais dut te crier dessus...je t'aime, tu sais._

_Son ange blond se sera plus fort contre lui et se remit à pleurer._

_- Pardon, Sasuke, je me sentait si mal, avec toute ces filles qui te tourne autour, je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir !_

_- Idiot, tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi !_

_Sasuke le souleva dans ses bras comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume , le faisant rougir._

_- Pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui compte, tu es le seul que j'aime Naruto !_

_- Sasuke..._

**Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là mais ces jambes l'y avaient conduit sans qu'il réalise vraiment, pourquoi avait-il donc crié sur Sasuke, il allait le détesté maintenant !**

**- Naruto...**

**La voix du vampire le fit susauté, il se retourna rapidement mais retomba aussitôt, ses jambes ne voulaient plus le soutenir, il essaya tant bien que mal de caché ses larmes en les essuyants mais plus il les essuyait plus elles coulaient. Le jeune garçon sentit soudain les doigts de Sasuke sur sa joue, il séchait ses larmes avec ses mains, en voyant ça, il fut prit d'une autre grosse crise de larmes.**

**- Naruto...**

**- Pardon...Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus...pardon !**

**Naruto se sentit alors tiré en avant, il attérit dans les bras de Sasuke, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.**

**- S...Sasuke ?**

**- C'est moi qui te demande pardon, j'aurais dut t'expliqué dès le début, ce que sont les Rosaires et ce qui nous liaient dans le passé...**

**- Ce...qui...nous liaient ?**

**- Les humains ne savent pas ce que sont les Rosaires, car ce qui en deviennent disparaisse, les Rosaire sont des humains étant destinés à être liés à nous pour l'éternités, ce sont nos uniques amour. Tu es mon Rosaire, Naruto.**

**- M...moi ?**

**- Nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, il y 311 ans, dans les rue du Konoha de l'époque...**

**- Il y a 311 ans ?! Mais...**

**- Et, il y a 300 ans , tu ...t'es donné la mort à cet endroit même...**

**- ...!!**

**Comme par reflexe, le jeune garçon examina son poignet droit, une douleur, il en était sur, il avait resentit une douleur. Mais il n'y avait rien, sa peau était aussi net que possible.**

**- Tu t'es ouvert les veine, Naruto...**

**- Je...je...me souviens mais je...je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai fait une chose pareil...pardon...pardon !**

**- Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

**La question avait été posé avec douceur, Sasuke lui caresait gentiment les cheveux.**

**- Non, je...c'est comme si je ne devais pas m'en souvenir...je ne veux pas m'en souvenir...j'ai l'impression que si je m'en souvenais, je ne le supporterais pas...pardonne-moi, Sasuke, je t'ai fait souffrir ! Pardon !**

**Le jeune vampire le prit dans ses bras avec un geste plein de tendresse et dit :**

**- Tu sais Naruto, quand tu m'as laissé seul, je t'en ai voulut, je t'ai detesté, je me sentait si mal tout seul...**

**Naruto se serra d'avantage contre lui.**

**- ...mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, si tu avais vraiment voulut m'abandonner et me laisser seul, tu aurais attendu la céremonie de passage.**

**Son petit ange le regardait maintenant avec des yeux d' incompréhention total, ce qui le fit sourire.**

**- Pour mourir réelement un Rosaire doit attendre la céremonie de passage, après cet céremonie, le suicide est la seul mort qui épargne le vampire en tuant le Rosaire, ou l'inverse, mais si le Rosaire se donne la mort avant cet céremonie, il rescucitera automatiquement.**

**- Je...je crois que je voulais vraiment mourir mais je...je n'ai pas put me résoudre à ne plus te revoir, ça me faisait trop mal et je sais qu'il y a une autre raison mais je...**

**- Ne te force pas à te souvenir, que tu me le dise ou pas moi...**

**Comme par le passé, il le souleva dans ces bras comme s'il ne pesait rien et comme à cet époque, les joues de Naruto prirent une jolie couleur rose.**

**- ...Je t'aime, mon petit ange !**

**Les joues du jeune garçon était devenue rouge au possible, des larmes perlèrent au coins de ses yeux. Il enfuie son visage en pleurs dans le cou de Sasuke qui rougit également un peu.**

**- J...je n'ai jamais arrêter de t'aimer, Sasuke...Pardon.**

**Le vampire sentit une bouffée de joie le prénetrer, il l'aimait encore, comme avant, avant que quelque chose les sépare.**

**Naruto sentit quelque chose d'humide coulé glissé dans son cou, il releva la tête et faillit s'étrangler, sur les joues du ténebreux des larmes s'étaient mises à coulé.**

**- S...Sasuke ?**

**Il se sentit tomber, Sasuke s'était assis avec lui ,sur ses genoux, contre le cerisier. Le jeune garçon réalisa alors que son suicide avait dû terriblement ébranlée la vampire, ce qu'il avait crut vraie n'avait peut être été que tu mensonge, sa présence avait surement fait très mal à Sasuke, il aurait mieux fait de se déclarer plus tôt, Naruto se traita mentalement d'imbécile.  
Le blond essuya lentement les larme de Sasuke avec sa manche, quand il se sentit tirée en avant par le vampire avant qu'il n'est put vraiment réalisé, ces lèvres était sur les l'embrassa brutalement le serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et Naruto lui rendait son baiser avec autant d'ardeur quand il sentit la souffle se Sasuke sur sa gorge, il rejeta la tête en arrière et sentit ses crocs le pénetré presque immédiatement.  
Ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffles, aussi rouge que des pivoines, Sasuke se pencha à nouveau vers sa gorge et lécha les dernière gouttes de sang qui perlaient arrachent à Naruto un gémissement étranglé. Le jeune vampire leva les yeux vers lui et dit :**

**- Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire d'une rencontre entre un Rosaire et un Vampire.**

**Flash-back :**

_« Viens... »_

_Sasuke (8 ans) se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, une voix d'enfant lui parlait._

_« Viens, essaye de me trouver !! »_

_« Moi ? »_

_« Qui d'autre ? »_

_« Mais qui es-tu ? »_

_« C'est...un...S-E-C-R-E-T !! »_

_Il se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur._

_- C...c'était quoi, ce rêve ?!_

_Le lendemain matin._

_- Oh, je vois, tu as rêvé de ton Rosaire._

_- Vraiment ?!_

_- Oui._

_Sasuke était tellement heureux qu'il fallit se jeter au cou de son père, son Rosaire, père lui caressa les cheveux._

_- Tu as vraiment de la chance, nous ne pouvons sentir nos Rosaires qu'après notre 8ème anniversaire, tu as eut huit ans hier et tu le sent déjà, sa signifie surement qu'il a presque ton âge._

_- Je vais vite allez le dire à grand-frère !_

_Le petit vampire sortit en trombe de la cuisine, sa mère dit :_

_- S'il l'a repérer en si peu de temps, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être loin._

_- A mon avis, il se trouve à Konoha._

_- Notre Sasuke à vraiment de la chance, je vais vous préparer un pique-nique, comme ça tu pourras l'emmener et essayer de le trouver !_

_- Tu penses vraiment à tout !_

_- Je ne suis pas une maman pour rien._

_Sasuke entra en trombre dans la chambre de son frère, celui-ci était en train de lire, à son entrée il se retourna._

_- Tiens, qu'y a t'il Sasuke ?_

_- Mon Rosaire est apparut !_

_Il crut voir le visage de son frère se troublé mais ça ne dura que quelques seconde et il n'y preta pas plus d'attention._

_- C'est une bonne nouvelle._

_- Je suis tellement content !_

_- Va vite en bas, ils vont surement t'emmener le chercher !_

_- Oui !!_

_Une heure plus tard, Sasuke et son père était partit vers la ville de Konoha, arrivé devant les portes de la ville, son père lui dit :_

_- Rentre tes crocs, Sasuke, nous sommes en paix avec les humains donc autant éviter des les effrayé._

_- D'accord._

_A peine entrée dans la ville, Sasuke sentit son coeur s'emballé, il porta sa mains à sa poitrine._

_- Ton coeur s'est accelerer ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il est bien dans cette ville, alors..._

_Ils continuèrent d'avancer, quand leurs regard fut attiré par une foule de passants rassemblé, des enfants semblaient jeter des pierres sur quelque chose, des cris fusaient de toutes part :_

_- C'est un démon !!_

_- Ces yeux ne sont pas normaux, il peut lire dans les coeur, c'est un démon, c'est sur !!_

_- Monstre, va t-en de notre village !_

_- Continuons à lui jeter des pierres, il finira bien par bouger !_

_Son père lui prit la main et dit :_

_- Parfois, la bétise humaine n'a vraiment pas de limite, viens Sasuke, continuons !_

_Mais celui-ci ne semblait plus l'écoutez, il s'avançat lentement vers le cercle que formait les humains et se fraya un passage entre eux, c'est là qu'il le vit._

_C'était un petit garçon, un peu plus jeune que lui, il avait des cheveux blonds sales et emmellés, une peau blanche couverte de bleus et d'écorchures et était habillés de vêtements déchirés. Il restait là assit les genoux ramenés contre ça poitrine, il ne prêtait aucune attention aux pierres qui lui tombaient dessus ni aux insultes qui volaient contre lui, ces magnifiques yeux bleus semblaient presque vides et étaient baissé vers le sol.  
A l'approche de Sasuke, il releva la tête et d'une voix faible murmura :_

_- Tu n'es pas humain, toi._

_Dans son esprit, il n'eut plus la place pour le doute, c'était lui son être chers, son Rosaire et ces stupides humains étaient en trains de lui faire du mal, il fit volte-face et courut vers son père qui l'attendait toujours au même endroit._

_- Père !!_

_- Sasuke ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!_

_Sans qu'il le remarque, Sasuke se mit à pleuré._

_- Sauve le ! Père, sauve le !_

_- Mais qui ?!_

_- Mon Rosaire, ils sont en train de lui faire du mal !_

_- Quoi ?!_

_- C'est lui ! Je le sais ! C'est le garçon aux yeux bleus, ils vont le tuez !!_

_- ...!!_

_Son père s'avançat vers la foule et cria :_

_- STOP !!!_

_Les humains se tournèrent surpris vers lui, son père avait sortit ces crocs et cria :_

_- Ne touchez plus à se garçon ou je vous tuerais, il est maintenant sous ma protection !!_

_Des murmures de stupefaction s'élevèrent mais Sasuke ni faisait pas attention, il se précipita vers le petit garçon et s'accroupit à côté de lui, l'enfant leva vers lui ses yeux limpides un peu étonné, tendit la main vers lui et lui toucha la joue._

_- Tu m'as trouvé, j'ai perdu le jeu..._

_Il s'écroula dans ses bras, évanouie._

**- C'était un jour de printemp, il y a 311 ans, nous nous sommes rencontrés...**

_A suivre..._

______________

________________

__________

**Moi : voilà, la suite est enfin là ^_^  
Sasuke : Ouf, je suis bien content de savoir que Naru-chan et moi on se réconcilient.  
Naruto : Oui, moi aussi !  
Lavi : C'est quand même une belle rencontre, ce que tu nous à fait là, Mana-chan !  
Moi : Tu trouve, j'en susi assez contente, j'y ai réflechit toute la nuit!  
Naruto : Quoi ?! Toute la nuit ?!  
Lavi : Je confirme, elle n'a pas fermé l'oeil !!  
Sasuke : C'est ridicule...mais attend un peu comment tu pouvais savoir qu'elle dormait pas ?!  
Moi/Lavi : O///O  
Sasuke : C'est pas possible !!  
Naruto : Vous avez...  
Moi : MAIS NON, nous n'avons rien fait O///O !!!!!!!!!!  
Lavi : C'est vrai O///O !!!  
Sasuke : Si j'apprend que tu ment, je te découperais!!!  
Lavi : GLOUPS O///O  
Moi : Sur ces belles paroles...MAIS NON CHERS LECTEURS NE ME REGARDEZ PAS COMME CA, ONT N'A RIEN FAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. 5ème Lune

**5ème Lune : Par le meurte et par le sang**

- C'était un jour de printemp, il y a 311 ans, nous nous sommes rencontrés...

- A...ah bon ?

- Oui, tu était incroyablement chou à cette âge !

A cette réplique, Naruto rougit un peu, se qui fit sourire Sasuke.

- Par contre quel sale gamin !

- Hein ?!

- Tu étais vraiment froid au début, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'envoyer boulé !

- Hé ???!!!

Le cris de son petit ange arracha un rire à Sasuke qui l'embrassa doucement mais le petit blond était prit de panique.

- C'est pas vrai !!!

- Non, je mentais...

- Hééééééééééé !!!! Sasuke !!

- Ha! Ha! Bon, voilà comment ça c'est passé réellement.

Flash-back :

_Sasuke était totalement paniqué, le petit blond s'était écroulé sur lui et ne bougeait plus, il le secoua un peu mais aucune réaction, le petit vampire se remit à pleuré. Son père arriva alors à ses côtés._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke, il s'est seulement évanouie._

_- Il est couvert de blessure, pourquoi ils lui ont fait ça ?!_

_- Ne les juges pas trop vite Sasuke, les humains sont des créatures qui doivent rester très prudentes car elle ne peuvent pas réellement se défendre quand quelque chose est différent , ils prennent peur et veulent le détruire tant qu'ils le peuvent. Nous n'arrivons jamais à savoir s'ils sont très intelligent ou complètement stupide._

_- Mais père..._

_- Laisse Sasuke, si les hommes décidaient de changer, ils disparaitraient..._

_- ..._

_Son père souleva l'enfant dans ses bras prit son fils par la mains et ensembles, ils se teleportèrent hors du village.  
Arrivant devant la grille imposante du Palais, Sasuke vit sa mère qui les attendaient derrière, en voyant l'enfant blesser dans les bras de son mari, elle se précipita vers eux._

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?!_

_- Il semblerait que Sasuke soit tombé sur un original._

_- C'est lui ?_

_Elle montrait, les doigts tremblants ,le petit blond amaigrit et blesser._

_- Oui._

_Sans plus attendre d'autre réponse, elle arracha l'enfant des bras de son mari se teleporta à l'interieur de la maison et commençat à distribué des ordres._

_- Sasuke va chercher de l'eau chaude ! Toi mon chérie monte le dans la double chambre ! Itachi, où es-tu ?! Ah, j'avais oublié qu'il était partit je ne sais où !_

_Sasuke regarda sa mère, médusée, elle était vraiment autoritaire quand elle le voulait._

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez bougez vous!!!_

_La plus grosse partit de l'après-midi passa, les blessures du petit blond avait était pansées, ont l'avait lavé et habillé mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Cela commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à inquiètez Sasuke, les jours passèrent mais aucune réaction ne se faisait, on faisait manger l'enfants dans son sommeil, il avalait mais sans montrer un réel réaction, le petit vampire passait le plus claire de son temps dans la chambre à observé celui qui lui était destinée, et plus il l'observait plus il le trouvait beau. Il fini par demander pourquoi à sa mère, celle-ci se mit à rire :_

_- C'est normal, mon chérie, le Rosaire est l'être le plus important pour le vampire et peut importe son aspect, les vampire le trouve toujours beau..._

_Elle fit une pause et ajouta le sourire au lèvres :_

_- Mais j'avoue que tu as eut une bonne pioche ,Sasuke, ton Rosaire est vraiment mignon._

_- ..._

_Après un rapide repas, Sasuke monta comme d'habitude dans la chambre, il ouvrit la porte avec douceur et en s'approchant du lit, il se rendit compte que l'enfant avait les yeux ouverts.  
Il grimpa sur le lit à côté du garçon celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui mais ne dit rien, c'est le petit vampire qui fini par brisé le silence :_

_- Ca va ?_

_- ..._

_- Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_- ..._

_Sasuke continua pendant quelques minutes son interogatoire mais il obtenait pour chaque question un silence comme réponse, mais il restait patient sachant bien que s'énerver ne servirait à rien.  
Finalement sa mère vient le chercher pour lui dire qu'il devait se coucher, il partit donc à contre coeur sans avoir put arracher un seul mot à l'enfant blond. Il réflechit toute la nuit à un moyens pour le tirée de son mutisme et décida que la douceur serait surement le meilleur remède._

_Le lendemain matin, il apporta de quoi manger à l'enfant silencieux comme il ne parlait toujours pas, Sasuke decida de se présenter lui même.  
Il s'assit en tailleur en face d elui et dit :_

_- Je m'apelle Sasuke, j'ai huit ans et comme tu l'as dit quand on s'est vu la première fois, je ne suis pas un humain mais un vampire !_

_L'enfant le regardait maintenant dans les yeux attentif à ce qu'il disait, cette attention soudaine donna du courage à Sasuke qui continua à parler._

_- Comment as-tu su que je n'était pas humains ? J'avais pourtant pas sortit mes crocs._

_Le petit blond leva sa main et montra ces yeux du bout des doigts._

_- Mes yeux ? Ils ont quelques choses de particuliers ?_

_Sans rien dire, l'enfant s'approcha de lui, son visage était maintenant à quelque millimètre seulement du sien, Sasuke se sentit rougir, finalement l'enfant planta son regard dans le sien.  
Le petit vampire se rapella alors d'une phrase que son père lui avait dite un jour « Les vampire et les Rosaire se reconnaisent par les yeux, quand un Rosaire croise le regard de son vampire, il en tombe éperdument amoureux. »  
L'enfant en manque d'affection et d'amour avait donc en croisant son regard découvert un sentiment nouveau qu'il n'avait pas pu croire humain, c'était l'unique explication et il cherchait maintenant dans ses yeux l'explication pour se qu'il ressentait, Sasuke rit doucement et se pencha un peu vers l'enfant l'embrassant gentiment, celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds et prit la couleurs des coquelicots.  
Se séparant de lui, le vampire sourit à l'enfant, sourire qu'il lui rendit timidement, le ténebreux était aux anges c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire, à ce moment il entendit son père l'appeler du première étage, il se levait donc quand il sentit la main du petit garçon qui le retenait par la manche, Sasuke se dégagea gentiment et dit :_

_- Je reviendais cet après-midi, t'inquiète !_

_L'enfant rougit, sembla inspiré un grand coup et ouvit la bouche pour la première fois._

_- Naruto...je m'appelle Naruto !_

- Voilà comment ça c'est passé.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout, je suis désolé...

Devant ça mine triste, Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- T'avais à peine 6 ans, c'est pas grave si tu t'en souviens pas !

Naruto se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir oublié tout ça, pourtant quand Sasuke avait évoqué ses souvenirs, ils ne lui avaient pas semblé totalement inconnue, le jeune homme voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut interromput par le bruit d'une cloche.  
Naruto sentit le vampire se crispé et se relever brusquement, il le posa à terre et se mit à renifler l'air ambiant, ces yeux s'agrandirent et sans plus d'explications il se mit à courir tirant l'adolescent derrière lui, dans le palais s'était l'agitation total, les vampire courait dans tous les sens, Sasuke fonçat sur Gaara et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, celui-ci lui montra le sous-sol du doigt.  
Le jeune vampire tira à nouveau Naruto vers les sous-sol, ouvrit brusquement une porte et l'y fit entrer en criant :

- Reste ici et surtout ne bouge pas !

- Mais Sas...

Trop tard la lourde porte s'était déjà fermé laissant Naruto complétement déboussolé, quand ils entit une mains douce se posé sur son épaule il poussa un cri de terreur et se retourna vivement vers une jeune fille de son âge au cheveux noirs et aux yeux -ci paniqua et se mit à s'exuser:

- P...Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

- C...c'est rien, escuse moi d'avoir crié.

Je...je m'appelle Hinata, je...je suis la Rosaire de Gaara-kun.

- Sérieux de Gaara ?! Vouaw, il a de la chance, t'es vraiment mignone!!

La jeune fille se mit à rougir, Naruto sourit, elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Sakura, Gaara était bien tombé.

- Moi, je suis Naruto et le...le Rosaire de Sasuke.

Il dit ça en rougissant, ayant encore un peu de mal à réliser son statut, soudain il réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là et ce qui se passait dehors. Le jeune homme empoignat Hinata par les épaules et dit :

- Hinata, qu'est ce qui sa passe dehors ?!

- Et...et bien, je crois que les Chimère ont attaqué le Palais, alors ils sont alle se battre, si je suis là c'est parce que ma céremonie c'est produit il y a peu de temps et que mes pouvois ne sont pas suffisaments développés pour que je puisse bien me défendre.

- Mais...ils sont allés se battre ?! Et moi ?!

- Tu...tu n'as pas encore passé ta céremonie, non ? Tu ne pourrais pas te défendre...

- Mais...Sasuke aussi va se battre ?!

Le jeune fille détourna la tête, sembla hésiter à répondre.

- Hinata ?! Répond-moi !

- C'est le...le prince...il ...il est en première ligne, Na...Naruto-kun

Naruto sentit son sang se glaçer, en première ligne, sans réflechir, il se précipita vers la porte et la frappa de toutes ses forces mais elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, il continua à frappé mettant ses mains à sang.  
Hinata le tira en arrière l'empechant comme elle pouvait de se débattre.

- A...arrête, Naruto-kun, tu vas te blessé !!

- Mais lâche-moi bordel !! Sasuke!! SASUKE !!

Finalement, il arrêta de se débatre et se mit à pleuré, sa colère augmenté par son impuissance le fit s'énerver contre la jeune fille.

- Et toi, ça ne te fais rien que Gaara puise mourir, pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider ?!

- Je ne ferais...que le gênée...

- Et ça ne te fait pas peur qu'il puisse mourir ?!!

- Non...

Le jeune homme se figea et regarda Hinata, elle souriait tristement et dégagea sa nuque de ses cheveux, faisant apparaître un tatouage rouge sang, la marque formait des coubes, des piques et des points donnant un effet de complexité, elle continua sa phrase.

- Gaara-kun porte le même au niveau du coeur, s'il meurt alors je mourrais avec lui, dans ces circonstances je n'ai pas peur de la mort !

Naruto se sentit envahir d'une vague de tristesse et de desespoir, si Sasuke mourrait, il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, il ne pourrait même pas mourir avec lui.  
La peur s'insinua en lui tel un poison, le faisant tremblé et bien vite, le blond s' écroula en pleurs dans les bras d'Hinata.

Sasuke arracha avec un air dégoûté sa lame du coeur d'une des chimère, il allait se retourné quand il sentit quelque chose dans son dos, il tourna la tête et entendit juste un « Salut, frérot » avant de se faire envoyé d'un coup de pied dans un des murs.

- Sasuke !!

Gaara tenta de lui venir en aide mais cinq chimères fonçairent sur lui l'empechant de l'approcher. Le jeune vampire se leva, jetant vers Itachi un regard assasin.

- Tu oses revenir ici, sale assasin ?!

- Hé bien...oui !

- SALAUD !!

Sasuke lui fonçat dessus, et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, coup qu'Itachi évita de Sasuke avait prévue la chose, il balançat sa jambe gauche dans les côtes de son frère executant un parfait coup de pied fouetté, Itachi alla à son tour s'encastrer dans un mur, un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, il afficha un sourire ironique.

- Je ne vois pas ton Rosaire, Sasuke ? Le connaisant, il devrait pourtant accourir dès qu'il t'arrive le moindre truc, mais ce pourrait t-il que vous ne soyez pas encore liés ?

- Ta gueule !

Il lui fonçat à nouveau dessus mais au dernier moment Itachi lui attrapa le bras, le tira vers lui et le faucha de sa jambe droite, Sasuke sentit alors la lame de son frère lui pénetrer le ventre mais il s'écarta juste à temps et prenant appuie sur le sol, il executa un flip arrière, Itachi voulut à nouveau le frapper mais le jeune vampire le vit sur les mains, il se retourna et envoya ses pied autour de la nuque de son frère, le tira avec la seule force de ses jambes et l'envoya volé à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Le jeune vampire se remit sur ses jambes, respirant plus difficilement, la blessure à son ventre n'était pas bien sérieuse mais elle le faisait sentit alors un souffle derrière lui et se sentit soulever du sol, Itachi s'était glisser derrière lui, avec son bras, il lui écrasait la gorge.

« Il veut me briser le nuque ! »

Dans un mouvement desespérer, Sasuke envoya son coude dans l'estomac de son frère qui le lacha, toujours en l'air il executa un demie-tour et envoya son pied dans visage de son grand-frère mais celui-ci l'attrapa au dernier moment et le propulsa sur le sol, lui brisant le bras.  
Sasuke hurla de douleur mais se redressa aussitôt, Itachi le regardait avec un sourire au coin.

- Tu te débats comme un beau diable, un peu comme ton Rosaire, c'est dommage je n'ai pas put lui aspiré de sang mais sa chair avait un goût délicieux, chaud et sucrée.

Le vampire sentit son sang bouillir, son frère venait de dépasser la limite, il prit son sabre et courit vers lui.  
Itachi esquiva la lame mais pas le coup de pied qui arriva par derrière, ne le laissant pas réagir Sasuke lui envoya son sabre dans l'épaule le clouant au sol comme il avait cloué Naruto chez lui.  
Mais contre toute attente, son frère partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Bandes d'imbéciles, vous vous enflammez dès que l'on parle de vos faibles Rosaires et vous ne vivez que pour eux, c'est tellement stupide !! Nous les Chimères, nous allons purifiés les vampires de ces horreurs ! N'oublie pas Sasuke, nous purifirons se monde par le meurte et par le sang !

Il disparut dans un nuages de fumés, laissant le sabre de Sasuke planté dans le sol. Gaara s'approcha de lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Des blessure légères rien de plus, nous avons des pertes ?

- Aucune, il semble qu'Itachi était le seul coriace dans le lot et il ne s'en ai prit qu'a toi.

- Je vais quand même aller me faire soigner, libère Naruto et Hinata, dit lui d'aller dans la chambre, je le rejoindrais plus tard.

- D'accord.

Le jeune vampire se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Itachi es-tu donc devenue fou ?! Mon grand-frère a-t'il vraiment disparue ? »

Naruto tendit l'oreille, des pas s'approchait, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Gaara. Hinata se releva et se précipita dans ces bras en criant de lui sourit et ajouta à l'intention de Naruto:

- Tu peux sortir, Sasuke m'a dit de te dire qu'il te rejoindrais bientôt.

- Il va bien ?!

- Oui, il est juste un peu blessé mais il va bien.

Le jeune garçon soupira de soulagement, vivant, Sasuke était vivant !  
Avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers qui menait à l'étage Hinata l'arrêta et lui demanda à l'oreille :

- Tu auras 17 ans dans combien de temps ?

- Trois jours, pourquoi ?

Elle rit et chuchota :

- C'est bientôt ton tour alors, courage, c'est un moment merveilleux !

Naruto rougit en réalisant qu'elle parlait de la céremonie, et se détourna rouge pivoine. Il monta dans sa chambre et attendit quand Sasuke arriva ,enfin, il se précipita vers lui.

- Sasuke !!

Celui-ci lui sourit mais Naruto ne le laissa rien dire.

- Tu es blessé ?! C'est grave ?!

En faite, le jeune garçon n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, Sasuke avait soigné les plus grosse blessure mais son corps portait encore les trace des nombreux coups, il était recouverts de bleus et de coupures.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais si je m'inquiète, tu t'es battu et tu es blessé !

- Mais c'est rien je te dit !

- Mais Sasuke...

- Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire, ont est pas encore liés ! Si je meurt tu mourras pas, donc qu'est ce que ça peut te fai...BAF!!!

La claque résonnat dans toute la pièce, le jeune vampire posa une main sur sa joue et baissa les yeux vers -ci tremblait de rage, les poings serré, il se mit à lui frappé le torse de ses poings.

- Comment ose-tu ?! Je m'inquiètais moi !! Tu...tu...SALAUD !

Le vampire tentait tant bien que mal de retenir Naruto, mais il était furieux.

- Tu insinue car partir du moment où tu meurt et que moi, je vis, ça m'iras ?! Que je continuerais à rire et à sourire ?!

Des larmes de rages se mirent à coulé sur ses joues.

- T'es nul Sasuke !! Pourquoi t'es méchant tout d'un coup ?! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?! J'aurais cent fois préferer mourir en même temps que toi plutôt qu'on vienne m'annoncer ta mort après la bataille !!

Les coups de Naruto s'affaiblisaient mais il continuait à lui frapper le torse en disant :

- T'es trop con...le dernier des abruties...je te déteste !

Sasuke était bien conscient d'être aller trop loin, il avait profondement blesser Naruto, il l'attira contre lui, le jeune garçon se laissa faire tout en continuant à sangloter contre vampire lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux, le cou, le visage, essyant les trainée de larmes sur les joues de son petit ange.

- Pardonne-moi, Naruto, j'ai...j'ai du affronté son frère...

- I...Itachi était là ?!

- ...Oui...

Il sentit le petit blond tressaillir contre lui, enfin il leva vers lui un visage souriant tristement.

- Je te pardonne... mais Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- A propos de la céremonie, j'aimerais savoir si...

Une explosion retentot, interrompant sa question, il se regardèrent et descendirent ensemble en courant le grand escalier menant au hall.

Au millieur du couloir, se tenait un homme, en le voyant Naruto sentit son coeur s'emballé, une peur silencieuse s'empara de lui.

- Sasuke, c'est une illusion !

- Gaara ?!

- Ce vil serpent veut te transmettre un message !

Sasuke jeta un regard vers l'homme et le reconnut immédiatement :

- OROCHIMARU ?!

- Bien le bonjour et...OH!

Naruto se figea en voyant le regard de l'homme se planté sur lui, il se cacha derrière Sasuke, son coeur lui faisait mal, sa respiration laborieuse, la peur ne le quittait plus, il avait envie de pleuré, de crier, de s'enfuir loin de cet sentant sa peur, passa un bras protecteur autour de lui.

- Que me veux-tu serpent ?!

- Ne soit donc pas si buté, accepte de colaborée avec moi et...

- Je refuse de colaborer avec un traître, qui tue des innocents pour son propre goût du sang et de la guerre !

- Puisque que c'est ce que tu veux...

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis !

- Très bien...

Le démon commençat à disparaître dans un nuage de poussière mais avant ça, il fixa son regard sur Naruto, celui-ci frissona de peur sous ce regard. L'homme passa sa langue sur sa bouche d'un air de convoitise, en aperçevant se geste le jeune homme se sentit prit de violentes nausées et il sombra.  
Sasuke eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, évanouie et fièvreux.

- NARUTO ?!

**_A suivre..._**

______________

________________

__________

**Moi : Et bien, voilà la suite est là ^_^  
Sasuke : Aïe !  
Naruto : Sasuke, ça va pas ?!  
Sasuke : C'est juste que j'ai encore mal à cause du combat contre Itachi.  
Lavi : C'était impressionant !!  
Sasuke : Il m'a ménager ce salaud !  
Lavi : Ah, bon O_O ?!  
Sasuke : Oui...  
Naruto : Mana-chan, tu écoutes quoi ?  
Moi : Ca s'appelle « Angels of Darkness », c'est une chanson qui me donne de l'inspiration, je l'adore!!  
Naruto : Elle est cool !!  
Lavi : Dit Mana-chan, c'et vrai que le prochain chapire s'appelle **************** ?!  
Moi : Oui.  
Sasuke/Naruto : Montre !!  
Moi : NON!!!!  
Naruto : AAHHH!!! C'est quoi ce chapitre ?! X_X  
Sasuke : je vais te découpez, Manaji, tu as osez !!!!  
Moi : KYAAAAA!!! Non, Lavi aide moi !!  
Lavi : Courons!!!! Vite, ce type est plus flippant que Kanda !!!  
Sasuke : je vais vous tuez!!!!!  
Moi/Lavi : HYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
Moi : VITE!!!!!!!!!! A BIENTÔT CHERS LECTEURS, JE M'ESCUSE ENCORE CAR J'AI RÉALISER QUE J'AVAIS INVERSÉ LE CHAPITRE CINQ ET SIX !!!  
Sasuke : Revenez ici !!!!!!!  
Moi/Lavi : MAMAN!!!!!!!**


	7. News

Pour ceux qui voudrait lire la suite de cette histoire, vous la trouverez en intégralité sur lovely-yaoi.(skyrock).com

Pour mes nouvelles histoires, rendez-vous sur (fictionpress).com /~manaji

Gros Bisous.

PS : Enlevez les parenthèses.


End file.
